what happened last night?
by Emkenchildofthevoice
Summary: Sam has a drunken night out and cannot remember what happened. so she pieces all the information together to work out what happened that night. how will last night affect her relationship with tom?
1. Chapter 1

Sam woke up with a banging headache. She had obviously been drinking the night before. Sam hardly ever drank let alone woke up with a hangover, so she instantly knew that she had done something the night before that she was probably going to regret. But what had she done?

She looked around the room to work out where she was. It was her flat and she was alone. Where was tom? The two had moved in together and it was strange for her to wake up without him beside her. She looked at the calendar on the wall. 29th July the date read. Next to it tom had written his shift 6am-8pm. He had obviously left her sleeping and went to work. This relived Sam as it gave her a day alone to work out what had happened the night before.

She wanted to work out who she had gone out with and what happened before she ended up at her flat, a drunken mess. She remembered that it had been a gathering of some work mates. Fletch, Tess and Iain. Why not tom she thought to herself. She looked at her phone.

She had a texted tom earlier the day before, it read….

_Hi babe a few of us from work are going out for drinks tonight. Want to join us,_

_S xx_

Tom had replied

_Thanks for the offer, but I'm working early in the morning, enjoy it, and don't get too drunk_

_T xx_

Ah she thought to herself that explains why tom wasn't there. But Iain was. Iain. Shit.


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a quick note…. Anything written in italics is supposed to represent flashbacks. **

What should she do next? Sam thought to herself. Iain had always had a big crush on Sam and couldn't get over the fact that she had moved on. What if he had make a move on her the night before she thought to herself?

Sam knew she needed to remember what happened, so she poured herself a cup of black coffee to cure her hangover and then began making a record of everything she could remember last night.

"Come on Sam! Think, think," she yelled over and over again, trying to jolt her memory's.

Suddenly in a flash Sam was had a flashback…..

_"Hey guy's tom can be with us tonight he's working early so it looks like it's the four of us,"_

_"That's fine Sam," Fletch replied placing his leather jacket over his jumper. "Off to the pub,"_

_And with that the four of them got into a taxi and went to the local pub in town._

_"I'll get the first round of drinks then shall I?" Fletch asked as he took out his wallet and wandered over to the bar with Tess following on his heels. Me and Iain grabbed a table and began chatting about the long shift we had just shared._

And that was it. Sam couldn't remember any more for now, however she was determined that she was going to find out what happened.


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning this chapter has some seediness in the middle, if you get what I mean. ;)**

Sam thought long and hard but couldn't remember any more, so she phoned Fletch for answers to her questions. She rang Fletch's phone and just as she thought she wasn't going to get a reply he answered.

"Sam, I can't really talk now, can I call you back," he said as Sam heard a woman shrieking in the background.

"Fletch are you having sex whilst talking to me on the phone?" Sam asked but there was no reply. Fletch had obviously thought he had hung up on Sam, but he was wrong. And just as Sam was about to hang up

"I'm coming Tess! I'm coming," Sam heard fletch cry as he grunted.

Sam hung up the phone in horror. She had never once saw fletch as the kind of guy to cheat on his wife! He is married with 3 children and another on the way, Sam thought just as another flashback happened.

_Sam and Iain had been dancing for quite some time now and the pub was empty apart from Tess and Fletch. Sam was quite tipsy at this point and had decided to lie in the middle of the floor looking at the ceiling. Iain must have picked her up and sat her at the table where Sam noticed something unusual. Tess and fletch were obviously quite drunk at this point, because Fletch had remove Tess's blouse and bra and was playing with Tess's chest._

The flashback ended and Sam has horrified. So this afternoons activities between the two of them wasn't the first. Her best friend and her boss…

Sam knew the story would only get worse from here onwards.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam had obviously dozed of because she woke up to the smell of steak cooking.

"Tom?" she called.

"Hello darling, you were fast asleep when I came in so I left you. Anyway, how was last night?"

"To be honest babe, I can't remember and what I can remember scares me. I don't really want to talk about it,"

"Look Sam, I'm here for you, you can tell me anything," tom said as he entered the room and kissed Sam's soft tender lips. The kiss was just getting passionate when Sam broke away. Another flashback…

_In a flash Fletch and Tess were at it like dogs on the bar table there was screaming and limbs flying everywhere. Iain came over with another drink for Sam and just as he placed it on the table he lent in and kissed Sam. She was so drunk at this moment that she didn't pull away but continued with the kiss. Once the broke away from each other, the two of them looked over at Tess and Fletch who were still at it. "Let's do it too," Iain said to Sam who didn't know what she was doing and was in a vulnerable position. And he picked her up and took her to the bathroom where Iain raped her. Not just once but twice._

When Sam resurfaced into the real world she was crying.

"What happened Sam? We were kissing and you pulled away and went blank. Are you feeling ok?"

"Tom, well erm how do I put this?" Sam started

"I think Iain deliberately got me drunk and raped me last night!" she said quickly and began crying. The pair sat in silence.


	5. Chapter 5

Tom was the first to speak after the prolonged silence. "I'm gunna kill the cunt! He just can't get over the fact that were happy together can he?"

"Tom leave it for now. I'm going to speak to Zoe when I go into work tomorrow. See if we can get Iain moved away before you batter him and lose your job. Oh and I also have to see Zoe about two other team members Fletch and Tess," Sam said.

"Why? What have they done Sam?" Tom asked.

"There in a relationship. I think… and it's just wrong. I'm looking out for a mate Tom you know." Sam replied. "But for now let's worry about us,"

Sam lent forward and kissed Tom biting his lip slightly. She then proceeded to kissing his neck and then stripping his shirt of.

"Let's go to the bedroom Sam," tom said seductively as he picked her up and carried her up the stairs.

About half an hour later when the couple had finished and were lying next to each other naked Sam's phone twinkled.

"It's a text from Iain," she said in a horrified voice. "I don't want to open it,"

"Sam you need to open it. So he have proof that he's been harassing you. Let's open it together babe,"

She slowly clicked on the message to open it. There was a very graphic photo of Sam and underneath it read… "If you tell anyone about what happened it will only take me one click to send this and all of the other memorabilia I have of you around to all of your friends. This is a warning Sam."

"Tom please don't hate me," Sam cried as she ran to the bathroom and locked the door. She was not coming out for now.


	6. Chapter 6

Sam, who was still in the bathroom heard her phone ringing. Scared she looked at the caller ID, before realising that it was only Fletch.

"Hello," she said into the phone.

"Sam what's Iain going on about….. He claims he has pictures of me and that if I don't tell him some dirty secrets about you and tom, he's gunna send them to everyone," Fletch replied in a quick paced voice.

"Fletch, we need to talk face to face. You, me, Tess and Tom. Come over to my flat in half an hour and bring Tess with you," Sam told him.

"Why bring Tess?" Fletch asked.

"You know why," answered Sam and she then hung up the phone on Fletch.

Finally Sam removed herself from the bathroom and went downstairs to a rather relived tom. She sat next to him on the sofa and snuggled into his chest. "I'm sorry for being so stupid, "she started but tom silenced her with a kiss.

"It's alright Sam, I'm always here for you, no matter what. I love you and always will," tom said in his romantic "I love you" voice that he only used every once In a while.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"It's Fletch and Tess," Sam explained as she opened the door unaware that on the other side of the door, Tess and Fletch were kissing.

"Erm hello…" Sam started. The shock taking over her body. "So it's true then…."

There was a moment of awkward silence before Sam invited the couple in.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it not all tam, but I have to be honest, I'm a big Tess and Fletch fan and I wanted to get some of there story in here too ;) enjoy!**

"Care to explain yourself Fletch, you're a married man with 3 children and 1 on the way," Sam stared as she bought some drinks through into the sitting room.

"Look Sam, we didn't come here to have you talk about our love life. Things with me and Nat have been awful for a long time, and the only reason I'm still there is because of my children. Tess understands me. I'm sorry if that upsets you Sam," Fletch said before he changed the subject. "Well obviously Iain knows about it too, he says he has picture of us… you know… let's just say indecent pictures. He sent one to me. And threatened to send them to everyone if I didn't tell him some dirty story's about you too," he looked at tom at that point.

"I want to bash the cunt in, Fletch," Tom said grabbing a hold of Sam's hand "but we can't let him get the better of us. Anyway it's late, so why don't the both of you stay over for the night and in the morning we will call the police and sort this situation out,"

"Thanks tom," Tess said. She seemed to have zoned out of the whole conversation.

Sam showed Tess and Fletch to the spare room and warned them that if they were going to make out to be quiet about it. The two laughed and went into the room and shut the door.

"Why didn't you tell them Tess," Fletch asked when they were together in the quiet.

"Because I'm scared Fletch. Scared about you telling Nat, and scared about the whole situation. I love you, and I really didn't want to break up your family but if it's what you want then…."

"Of course it what I want Tess. Nat will understand. She knows just as well as me that we no longer have any love between us," Fletch said kissing Tess on the lips. And the rest was a story best not told to the world.

At the same time Sam and Tom snuggled together on the sofa Sam was still shocked about the goings on that Iain was doing. "Tom," she started. "I love you, thanks for being such a supportive partner," and the two kissed passionately. In a swoop the two ended up tangled up together in the bed. Legs and arms everywhere.


	8. Chapter 8

Sam woke up early the next morning. She felt rather queasy and made a run to the bathroom to be sick. After throwing up several times, Tess came out of nowhere and ran towards the toilet, also to be sick. "Oh I can't wait for this stage to be over," she said as she flushed the toilet. "So how far are you Sam?"

"What? I'm not pregnant. Me and Tom are always safe. I just ate a dodgy pizza yesterday," Sam said defensively. "Wait are you telling me you are? Tess? Oh my gosh, is it Fletches? How far are you?"

"Sam, please stop with the million questions. Yes its Fletches. He's the only person I've slept with in a long time. I'm about 3 months along. And Sam you can't hide it. You are definitely pregnant. I can just tell,"

"Shit Tess I could be. Me and tom are always safe, sure but what about Iain? He raped me and I'm sure using a condom was the least of his worries. Oh no…. Tess don't tell tom! He can't know until I'm ready to tell him,"

"Look here Sam, were on night shift tonight aren't we, so I'll do a pregnancy test to confirm for you. Also don't tell Zoe about me. Fletch is about to tell Natalie. And afterwards our relationship will become public. Unless Iain screws our plan up. Then I'll tell Zoe," Tess announced.

"Deal," Sam replied and the two trundled back tot there rooms. And snuggled with their men. Both in a very difficult situation. It was clear the two were to become good friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Sam woke the next morning to the smell of bacon cooking. Tom had been in the kitchen making food for their guests. Sam crawled out of her bed and chucked some clothes on. When she got herself downstairs tom had a bacon sandwich ready for her.

"Good morning babe, bacon with ketchup, just how you like it!" tom said to her, and kissed her. Sam picked the plate up and sat down at the table. Tess and Fletch were already there.

"So we going to call the cop shop this morning?" Fletch asked as he tried to make a joke out of the situation.

"Yeah we will do it after breakfast," Sam said. "The sooner we get rid of the arse, the better!"

The rest of breakfast was taken up with the usual small talk that happens. After breakfast Tom cleared the table, and Fletch helped. Sam and Tess went to the sitting room, waiting for the men to come in before they rang the police.

"Hello 999 which service can I get you?" the woman on the answering end of the phone asked.

"Police please," Tom asked

"Hello, Constable Kennedy, how can I help you?"

"We would like to report a rape and harassment case please," Tom announced.

"Ok I will come out as soon as possible to have a chat with you," and with that, Constable Kennedy hung up.

The four looked at each other the waiting game was to begin.


	10. Chapter 10

About 10 minutes later there was a knock at the door. Sam went to answer it, inviting Constable Kennedy in. She was a middle aged woman that was quite tall, and towered over Sam.

"Good morning Miss Nicholls, may I come in?" Constable Kennedy asked.

"Of course you can. May I get you a drink?" Sam asked as she invited the constable in and showed her to the sitting room, where Tom, Fletch and Tess were sitting.

"No thank you, Miss Nicholls. Let's get down to business. So you tell me you want to report a rape and harassment case. Is it alright for me to take notes as evidence in case this goes to court?"

"Yes that's fine," Replied Sam.

"Right so can you tell me who the accused is? And then a detailed description of what happened as best as you can," the constable asked.

"Well his name is Iain Dean. We had a thing between us when we were in the army but I left due to personal circumstances. During the time when we were in the army, I know that he had a thing for taking pictures during intercourse which I was uncomfortable about. But I was young and in love. Anyway he then found out that I had come to Holby and he moved a few months after me. By that time I had moved on from him, and began my relationship with Mr Kent here. Anyway, a few night ago, Me, Mr Fletcher and Miss Bateman went out for drinks after work. Mr Dean came with us. I had made it really clear a few times to Mr Dean that we were no longer together, however he must have gotten me drunk and raped me. Twice in the same night. Now he must have recorded it when it happened which I was unaware of, and has sent me some text messages with some pictures from the army and threatened to send them to everyone if I told people about what he had done," Sam explained.

"So how do Mr Fletcher, and Miss Bateman come into this?" Constable Kennedy asked.

"Well," Fletch started "Miss Bateman and I are currently seeing each other and we got a bit carried away the same night. We were drunk and had sex in the bar. I think Mr Dean must have seen and has taken some pictures of us at the time. A few days ago I received a text message also from Mr Dean saying if I didn't tell him some sex stories about Sam and Tom then he would send the pictures to everyone. Especially my wife,"

"So you're telling me you're having an affair Mr fletcher?"

"Yes but were going to sort that out thank you Constable," Fletch said defensively.

"Ok thank you ever so much. We will take Mr Dean in for some questioning and we will check all of his devices for pornographic images and footage. And we will get back to you as soon as possible. Thanks for your time," the Constable said and she left.

"Well you never told me that Sam," Tom said.

"What's that tom?" Sam asked

"That Iain was into pornography," Tom said.

"Because I wanted to leave it in my past, that's where it belongs," Sam said coldly back to Tom.


	11. Chapter 11

There was an awkward silence as the couple drove to work. Sam was the first to speak.

"I know what you're thinking tom, that I'm a slut!" she said.

Tom replied "Sam, I'd never think that! I'm just so shocked that you never mentioned you and Iain made pornographic videos and images together! I never saw you as that type of person!"

"I was young tom, and at the time, had no care of what happened to me or the footage. Iain was my first proper boyfriend and I thought this was normal in a relationship. Now that I think back, he's a sexual predator. The sooner he's locked up the better!"

"Well Sam we are going to get him banged up for life, you watch! First he screws around with you, then Fletch. He is going to pay!"

Sam was relieved that tom didn't see her as a bad person. She was a victim, and tom didn't hate her! She sighed and the rest of the journey was a relaxed quiet ride. However Sam knew that work was going to be hard, with Iain still working around her.


	12. Chapter 12

The shift started well, tom was working with a child who had been in a car accident, and Sam was in cubicles. On Sam's break Tess found her.

"Sam wanna do that test now?" she asked heading towards her office.

"Yeah I will do. I'm on a break now, and tom is working so he won't find out," Sam said as she followed Tess into to office.

"Right you know what to do, go pee on the stick and bring it back. The results are 99.9 percent accurate. Good luck Sam,"

And with that, Sam took the pregnancy test and put it into her pocket.

As she was walking in the direction of the bathroom, tom caught her.

"How's everything going darling, seen Iain yet?" He asked her.

"No, but he's on shift now, and I think Fletch is trying to hide from him. He looks like he is going to punch the lights out of him!"

"Well, keep away from him babe! He's trouble,"

"I will do no I need the loo, and you need to get back to work! I love you," Sam said as she blew to a kiss to tom and went to use the pregnancy test. Please be negative, Sam thought to herself as she waited 3 mins for it to decide her fate.

Positive.

Oh no, Sam thought to herself. Whose baby was it? She and tom were always safe, but there could be a chance that the condom could have split. Sam hoped this was the case, but it was highly unlikely. And as for Iain, he raped her so it could be his. What was she going to do?

Sam went back to Tess's office and was in a frazzle.

"I take it that you're positive Sam," Tess said.

Sam began to cry.

"I've always wanted children, but not this way," she told Tess who listened patiently.

"I know who you feel Sam, I never wanted to break up a family, but Fletch is the love of my life. And this baby helps. Sam you need to tell tom, he has a right to know. Secrets cause more problems than they are worth,"

"Thanks Tess," Sam said as she hugged her new best friend. "Can I stay in here a while?"

"Of course, take as long as you like," Tess told her. And the two sat chatting for a while.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam left Tess's office wondering what she was going to do. Should she confront Iain about her pregnancy? How and when would she tell tom? She knew he would find out sooner rather than later. Should she terminate the pregnancy…..

Sam knew she shouldn't think like that. It wasn't the baby's fault. Terminating the pregnancy would only have let Iain defeat her anyway, so that was no longer an option. Sam decided that she would tell tom that night after their shift. After all even if the baby was Iain's, Tom would still be the name that Sam would have on the birth certificate. Tom would always love and care for the both of them whereas Iain would probably not care. Sam was just another of Iain's 'fuck buddies'.

After a while thinking, Sam decided the best option was to catch up with Iain at the end of the shift to confront him. So that what she intended to do.

"Good night Tess," Sam shouted back, after changing from her scrubs before tom had a chance to find her.

"Oh and good luck Fletch," she said as she passed fletch on her way out. Fletch came over and hugged Sam, he knew the conversation with his wife tonight was going to be a difficult one.

And with that Sam headed towards the ambulance bay to find Iain. Dreading what would happen next.


	14. Chapter 14

**just a quick thanks to waterlooroadfan2012 and cenalover -(sorry if I spelt it wrong) ;) for there constant support during this fan fiction! thanks guys!**

"Iain, IAIN! Where are you?" Sam shouted as she entered the ambulance bay.

"Hey Sam," the familiar voice of Jeff said. "Iain is cleaning out his ambulance,"

"Oh hey Jeff, I'm I alright to go and talk to him?" Sam asked politely.

"Yeah sure Sam," Jeff said as he got back to his cup of tea.

"Knock knock Iain," Sam said as she climbed on board of the ambulance.

"Oh hey Sam, come for some more of my manliness?" Iain said with a grin on his face.

"Iain, how many times? WE ARE OVER! I don't love you anymore, and what you did to me the other night was rape! Also I didn't consent to you recording it either," Sam said, her anger building up.

"Jesus, who got you into a bad mood? I mean, you're so sexy when you're angry but still…." Iain said seductively.

"IAIN STOP IT!" Sam yelled.

"Oh you're too sexy when you're angry Sam," Iain said.

He shut the doors of the ambulance before Sam had realised what he was doing, and locked it with the keys, which he then tossed out of the window. After sealing the window, trapping Sam with him, he began to take his shirt off.

"Ah its smokin' hot in here isn't it babe?" he said as he lust himself onto Sam who tried to pull away.

"Oh playin' hard to get? I see how it is," he continued as if this was a game for him.

"Iain please let go of me! What you are doing is illegal! I don't fucking want to have sex with you. I'm with tom! Can't you understand that?" Sam begged but Iain continued.

Iain began to masturbate in front of Sam, who shut her eyes. She was so scared of Iain that she began to scream as loud as she could. Iain was getting rather annoyed with her, so he found an oxygen bottle which he cracked over Sam's head. Knocking her unconscious.

He then raped Sam again, unaware that she was carrying a precious unborn child that was most likely his child.


	15. Chapter 15

Meanwhile across town, in a small family home, Fletch was about to announce the news of his affair to his wife, who was about 8 ½ months pregnant.

He made himself and his wife a cup of tea each and began to pace around the room, avoiding eye contact with her.

"Fletch, what is this about darling?" Nat asked, genuinely confused by the state that Fletch was in.

"Nat you know how things between us haven t been the best recently, well… ive been having an aff…." Fletch began but he was cut off mid-sentence by Nat shrieking.

"OH MY GOD, IVE GON INTO LABOUR EARLY!"

"Shit! How long have you been having contractions darling?" Fletch said, trying to be supportive. His fourth child was now on the way.

"About a day and a half, but my waters have just broken! Ring an ambulance Fletch, NOW!" Nat said trying to keep calm.

Fletch ran to the phone and dialled 999. At the other end, Dixie picked it up and Fletch explained what was going on.

"Fletch mate, how dilated is she?" Dixie asked.

Fletch ran over to Nat, whose contractions were getting more painful and frequent.

"Get your trousers off darling so I can see how dilated you are," Fletch said, as Nat did as she was told.

"Err, Dix, she's 10 cm already. I think that it'll come before you arrive," fletch said now becoming panicked himself.

"Right fletch, your gunna have to deliver the baby then for me. We will be as quick as we can," Dixie said as she hung up.

Fletch looked at his wife who was ready to push the baby out. He'd only delivered 1 baby before.

"Right let's do this!" fletch said as he searched for the correct tools to complete the delivery. The evening had only just began.


	16. Chapter 16

"Push, push!" Fletch was shouting at his wife, she needed encouragement as she was at the last stage of giving birth. "Come on now, one last PUSH!"

And with the last contraction Nat pushed out a beautiful baby girl. Fletch took his clamp and scissors and cut the umbilical cord. And with one final big push, the placenta came out, and the ambulance arrived.

"Congratulations Fletch you've just given birth to your second baby!" Dixie said when she entered with a trolley. "What's its name going to be then?" she asked, as she bundled Nat and the baby in the ambulance.

"Alex was the name we discussed wasn't it Nat?" Fletch said.

"Yes Alex!" Nat replied as herself and Alex where wheeled into the back of the ambulance to Holby.

Fletch followed in his car. Damn her, he thought to himself. She only had to go and give bloody birth to his child, on the same day that he was going to file for a divorce, and what was worse was that, Tess would still be around as her shift was the night shift, and Fletch finished earlier in the day.


	17. Chapter 17

Once Iain had finished his 'dirty' business he dumped Sam's body in the nearby street, naked. Knowing that she would wake up soon. Then he drove away into the night, with a reminder in his dashboard. Sam's underwear.

Sam began to come round her, head was hurting and she was cold. She looked next to herself only to find a pile of her clothes. I'm naked she thought to herself. But how? Last thing Sam remembered was going to talk to Iain about her baby. Shit, it all came back to her.

Sam remembered how Iain was going to rape her. That last thing she remembered was a loud bang followed by blackness. He must have hit her over the head with something.

She stood up and clothed herself, apart from her underwear which seemed to be missing.

"The dirty basdard!" she yelled, as she worked out where Iain had left her.

Sam was luck that it wasn't too far from the hospital so she decided to go back and get herself checked over. She needed to know that she and the baby were going to be ok.


	18. Chapter 18

As Sam entered the hospital she was nearly knocked over by Dixie.

"Right guys this is Natalie Fletcher, 29 has just had a home birth. Fletch helped to deliver and is on his way here now. There was no complications and all obs were normal," Dixie said to Tess who was heading towards the cubicles to check her over.

"Oh he aren't you our Adrian's boss? It's nice to meet you finally," Nat said an aware that Tess was the woman that Fletch was having an affair with.

"Yes I am. Congratulations. Fletch had done a fantastic job. Everything is fine with you and the baby! We will have to keep you in overnight just to be sure," Tess announced. At the same point, Fletch entered.

"Hello Tess, how did I do," Fletch said in his usual cheeky voice

"Hey, you've done a great job," Tess said as she left the cubical so that Fletch and his wife were alone. She knew that he hadn't told his wife, or else she would have been attacking Tess.

As Tess left the cubical she spotted Sam who looked rather pale, and had blood dripping down her.

"Big mac I need some help please," Tess shouted as she ran over to Sam. "Where is tom? He's been worried sick looking for you," she said

"I don't know," Sam began to cry as Mac lifted her onto a trolley and into the cubical next to Natalie.

"So what happened Sam, where have you been?" Tess said to her friend.

"I went to see Iain about the baby, he began making a move on me then… I don't really know. I think he hit me over the head, and raped me. Then he dumped me in the street around the corner with no clothes on. And he's stolen my underwear," Sam said, the tears were rolling down her face." can I ring tom? He's probably really worried about me!"

"Of course Sam, take as long as you need," Tess said as she left the cubical. She went to her office away from Natalie, and Fletch. Upset that Fletch's wife had just given birth, because it screwed their plans up of being together.


	19. Chapter 19

"Sam where have you been, I've been worried sick," Tom said as he answered the phone.

"Tom darling," Sam began as she blubbered more tears. "I'm at the hospital, come quick," she said as she hung up. She wasn't in the mood to tell tom, face to face what had happened.

Moments after she had hung the phone up, the curtain around the cubical opened, revealing Fletch, his wife and baby were hidden.

"I thought I heard you Sam. Oh my god are you alright?" Fletch asked as he ran over to Sam and hugged her.

"I will be once that dick is locked away!" Sam replied.

"Jesus! Has he, erm you know, again?" Fletch asked

"Raped me? You can say the word Fletch. But yeah he has, and he knocked me unconscious when he did it too!" Sam said pointing to the blow on her head. "Tess is coming back to clean it, she thinks she's going to have to stich my head as well,"

"Oh no! I'm sorry Sam," Fletch said sympathetically. "I'll go and get her if you like?" He asked.

"Yeah please if you don't mind Fletch," Sam said, as she looked through the curtains at Natalie. "Oh my god, you didn't tell me you were hiding behind there, congratulations Natalie!" Sam cried.

"Hey Sam, thanks! Adrian even delivered the baby for me, he does us proud now, don't you love?" Natalie said.

"haha I do indeed," Fletch said, blushing. "Anyway angle cake gooey doll, I'm going to find Tess for Sam Ill leave you ladies to it," He said as he walked out of the cubical. He wanted Tess so badly now, more than ever. Couldn't his wife understand that everyone called him Fletch? But all he ever got from her was Adrian, or daddy in front of the kids. She never called him any soppy names that you call each other when you're in love, because there was no love there. None at all.


	20. Chapter 20

**sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been busy! also just got some fletch spoilers for the next few weeks, and lets just say, I will be crying a lot!**

Just as Fletch was heading to find Tess, he bumped into her, rushing towards the cubicle.

"Hey are you ok?" Fletch asked

"Yeah I'm fine," Tess said lying through her teeth." I need to sort Sam out," she said as she opened the curtain of Sam's cubical.

"Right Sam I'm going to stich your head now," Tess said as she began to stich her head together. In a second tom appeared at the curtain.

"Sam what happened, are you ok? Did he rape you again? How did you get the cut on your head? Are you ok, or did I already ask that? Tom said in a panic.

"Tom I'm alright. Iain raped me gain, but he hit me over the head and did it whilst I was unconscious," Sam said.

"Why were you with him anyway Sam?" tom asked now becoming concerned.

"Look I'm sorry to but in, but Nat's being moved upstairs," Fletch said "I will speak to you soon Sam," he said as Mac wheeled Nat and Alex to the maternity ward, leaving Tom Sam and Tess alone.

"So Sam answer the question," tom said in a more pressuring voice.

"Tom, erm I needed to speak to him. Look… I'm pregnant tom! And I think its Iain's. We are always safe, you know that! And I wanted to ask Iain well if it could be his. I'm sorry babe,"

"Oh Sam, you could have told me. It's not like you chose to sleep with Iain! And regardless if the baby is his, I will still love and cherish it as if it were my own! I love you Sam Nichols and always have done!" Tom said as he put his heart on the line! "I love you,"


	21. Chapter 21

"Ok Sam, I need to take you for your scan," Tess said

"Scan, what scan!" tom said in a panicked voice

"It's okay, tom it's only to make sure the baby is okay," Sam replied "in case Iain had hurt it,"

Sam then began to cry. "I hope he hasn't hurt it!"

"Sam it'll be ok," Tess said as she hugged her friend.

Tess then applied the gel onto Sam's stomach, and began using the ultra sound machine.

"We won't be able to see much as it's too early in the pregnancy, but we will be able to know if the embryo is damaged,"

Tess was shocked when she saw the embryo. "Sam," she said. "There is a strong chance, just looking at your embryo that you're going to have twins! Congratulations!" Tess said as she cleaned the gel of Sam's stomach. "And now I'm going to find Fletch to find out if were still ok," she said as she left the cubical.

"Woo now were going to be a proper family you me and the babies," tom said as she climbed next to Sam on the cubical bed, as began stroking her stomach.


	22. Chapter 22

Tess went to her office to get her phone. She needed to ring Fletch to find out what was happening. She knew that he was going to leave his wife to look after her and the baby, but with his wife giving birth early this was going to be difficult. She dialled his phone

"Hi this is Fletch, I'm busy at the moment so leave a message and I'll get back to you," the answer machine said to Tess.

"Hey baby, just wondering if we were still ok," Tess began. "I love you,"

She hung up the phone and sat staring into space. Wondering what would happen. It was possible that Fletch would stay with his wife now, after all they did have 4 children together, but he didn't love her. That was the difference. Fletch loves me, Tess thought.

Just as she was thinking this, a tiered looking fletch entered Tess' office.

"I love you Tess Bateman. I always have since the first day I met you!" Fletch announced, as he bent down on one knee. "Will you marry me?" he pulled out a beautiful golden engagement ring from his pocket.

"Oh my god, Fletch are you serious? What about Nat?"

"Me and Nat have what's called a mutual marriage. A long time ago, we had a one night stand and she became pregnant. Her dad was a devoted Christian and would have disowned her for having sex before marriage, so we got marred quickly and told him that the baby was early when he was born. Sadly her dad has passed away now, but it means that we can get divorced. The only string in our relationship is that the children have to live with me. Nat doesn't want kids. I was dreading telling her earlier that I wanted a divorce, but I've just spoken to her and she is really happy for us!" Fletch said, as he poured his heart out. "So will you marry me?"

"Fletch the only answer I could give to you would be YES! I love you!" Tess replied as she slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her fiancée.


	23. Chapter 23

**_just a short chapter ;)_**

Tom and Sam left the hospital. Sam was rather relived that the babies were going to be ok. "Tom, are you really ok about me being pregnant," Sam asked whilst the tow where in the car together.

"Sam I love you. I'm fine about the fact that you are having babies, but I just hope that they are both mine. I was thinking anyway, you know the other night when Tess and Fletch stayed over. We didn't use protection. We were too busy and by the time I realised, it was too late. The babies could be mine!" Tom said.

"Oh my god! Yes, your right! Oh tom I love you! I hope they are your children, and even if they aren't I know that you will be the farther of them, as if they are your own," Sam said.

"Sam, look I think we should get them DNA tested once they arrive, just to be sure. Only if that's ok with you,"

"I love you tom, and that's fine,"

The rest of the journey home was a relaxed silence.


	24. Chapter 24

**_Set about 3 months later._**

**_Fletch and Nat's divorce is practically complete._**

**_Tess is roughly 7 months pregnant._**

**_The wedding is coming up!_**

**_Sam is 3 ½ months pregnant, with twins._**

**_Iain has been arrested and Sam and Tom have to go to court. _**

**_This is where the chapter begins….._**

"All rise for Judge Jones," a member of the police force said as the whole court room stood.

"Please be seated," Judge Jones said. Sam looked at tom with a worried look.

"So, Constable Kennedy, what do we have in the court rooms today?"

"Your honour, today we have Iain Dean, charged with several cases of rape, one of assault, and one for withholding pornographic pictures and images of Samantha Nichols," Constable Kennedy announced to the court rooms.

"And how does the defendant plead?" Judge Jones asked.

"Innocent," replied Constable Kennedy. The whole court room gasped.

"Let's call Iain dean to the stand," the Judge commanded. Iain climbed to the stand and made his promise that he would tell the truth. Sam' lawyer then began questioning Iain.

"So tell me Mr Dean, how do you know Miss Nichols?"

"We know each other from when we served. Our relationship began a few months afterwards," Iain said.

"And Mr Dean, was it during that relationship, which you chose to take pornographic images and footage?"

"Yes it was your honour,"

"And was Miss Nichols aware of this at all Mr Dean?"

"Yes, yes she was," Iain replied.

There was a few more long and tedious hours of waiting, and questioning. Sam was getting more and more impatient. She knew that Iain was a criminal! She just wanted him locked up, as far away from her as possible.

"How do you find the defendant?" the judge questioned the panel after what seemed to be forever.

"Innocent! We believe that there isn't enough evidence to arrest Mr Dean."


	25. Chapter 25

"Innocent?" Sam yelled as she left the court room "how the hell is he innocent?"

"Sam, calm yourself down! We have better things to worry about. Forget about him! You have to keep your stress levels low so that you don't hurt the twins," tom said in a supportive way.

"Oh okay, but wait until Fletch hears of this! He hates Iain's guts!" Sam said as she gave tom a hug.

The pair drove home, to their flat. Sam was the first one to enter the flat. As she opened the door, she nearly collapsed.

"MUM, DAD?" how did you get in here?"

"Sam darling, your kind neighbour let us in," Sam's mum replied.

"But why have you come to see me? It's been years, in fact you practically disowned me when I was with Dylan," Sam said.

"Its ancient history doll, anyway someone told us that our little Sammy was with a new fella and that he is the perfect man for her," her dad said to her.

Just that second tom walked through the door. He had some bags that were in the car from their previous shopping trip. It was mainly baby stuff for the twins.

"Hello sir, I assume that you're our Sammy's husband?" Sam's dad said as he walked over a shook his hand.

"Err hello. Sorry, I'm not Sam's husband," tom said a bit uneasily to the gentleman that was in his home.

"Sorry tom, this is my ma and pa, the lady next door let them in. I didn't know they were coming,"

"Oh okay haha, hello properly then. I'm Tom Kent Sam's boyfriend. And anyway, I'll leave you with Sam for a bit and she can catch you up. I have some stuff to do upstairs," tom said as he took this as his queue to leave the room.

Tom left the room puzzled. He was sure that Sam had told him that her parents were dead after a messy car accident, yet here they were in his front room with her. Tom knew that there was more behind their trip than me the eye.


	26. Chapter 26

"So ma what really brings you here?" Sam asked once tom had left. "I told him you had died because last time I saw you both, you disowned me because I was married to Dylan!"

"Well Sam your brother fletch told us you were with this new bloke and that he was a canny lad. We then just thought that we would come down to see you, and fletch. Isn't her just finishing a divorce and getting remarried?" Sam's mum asked.

"Yes that's true. But don't tell tom that we are brother and sister, he doesn't know and I don't want him to know yet either," Sam said defensively.

"Whoa chill darling why don't you want him to know?" Sam's dad asked.

"Because we all work together in the ED department and it's complicated," Sam said. "Anyway how long are you staying and where?"

"Only a few days in this cute B&B, long enough to see you and Fletch and the kids, he has 4 now doesn't he?"

"No ma, fletch has a 5th child on the way with his fiancée, him and Nat sorted things out, and he is going to become legal guardian for all 4 of his and Nat's kids," Sam said. "Anyway, you came to meet tom, yeah? So let's go out for dinner and you can meet him properly!"

Sam scurried over to the clothes peg and got her coat on. She shouted for tom, and the 4 drove away to the local Indian restaurant to meet each other properly.


	27. Chapter 27

"Oh no!" Fletch announced to Tess, who was now curled up on the sofa, enjoying maternity leave from the ED.

"What's up darling?" she asked him.

"My mum and dad are in town! Oh and did I tell you that our good old mate Iain got off the hook? Do you know how much I want to smash his guts in?" Fletch said angrily.

"Look, we have better things to worry about than Iain, he a dick Fletch and the sooner you realise, the better. Anyway, the kids are joining us tomorrow, and the wedding is soon and didn't you say your mum and dad are here too? That's exiting!" Tess said, rubbing her baby bump as it kicked her.

"Exiting? Have you met my mum and dad?" fletch asked as he snuggled next to Tess. He liked being close to her.

"It's just they are so judgemental, I mean the disowned sa…. My sister, due to her previous marriage," Fletch said

"Your sister? I didn't know you had a sister! Wait Adrian fletcher, were you about to say Sam? Is Sam your sister?" Tess asked.

"Yes ok, Sam is my sister, but we don't really talk about it that much. She was born along time after me, my mum thought she couldn't have any more children after me and then Sam came along. She was an accident child, and my mum and dad have never had as much respect for her as they did with me. She hates them for it! Especially when she married Dylan. They disowned her, because he was an older man,"

"Oh poor Sam, I wonder if your parents know that she's pregnant then?"

"I don't know Tess, but I don't want to find out if they have or not! It will be hell!" fletch said as she stroked Tess' bump and kissed her. The baby kicked excessively whenever the 2 shared a passionate moment.


	28. Chapter 28

"Sam your parents are really nice people, why did you tell me they had died?" tom said as he stripped off his shirt to get ready for bed.

"It's complicated tom. They have always had a problem with me!" Sam replied. "Anyway that's enough about them. They will be snooping around for a while. My brother lives local so they will be seeing him too,"

"Brother! You didn't tell me you had a brother either. Why have you lied to me Sam, about your parents, and now you have a brother? Do you really want me to be a part of your life? We shouldn't have to lie to each other, especially about family matters. Now is there anything else I need to know?" tom said. He was quite unhappy about Sam not telling him the truth.

"Ok tom, there is one more thing. You know fletch? He is my brother," Sam said in a very quick voice.

"Really? How have I never noticed?" tom asked, he was intrigued by this new information.

"Look I don't want to talk about it. We both don't shout it out much. I just don't want to keep lying to you Mr Kent. I want us to be a happy family. You me and the twins. And now you know, we can have a family gathering at the weekend to celebrate, considering fletch is about to get married for the second time!" Sam said as she got her phone out to text Fletch.

_"He knows now, so we can stop hiding. Come over tomorrow, bring Tess and the kids! Sam x"_

And Sam and Tom curled up together in bed.

"Just one more thing tom," Sam said. "I'm allergic to horses!"


	29. Chapter 29

_hey all! sorry I haven't updated in a while. I'm away on holiday and haven't had time to write, and I have also had slight writer's block with this fan fiction. please check out my fless fanficton also! im hoping to start a few waterloo road ones also, so stay tuned! but for now I promise I will try and update more regularly! ;) thanks all, Emma x_

Sam woke up during the night. One of the twins was restless, kicking her like crazy.

"Ow," Sam giggled to herself. "It's not your time yet!"

She began stroking her stomach to calm it. This woke Tom up.

"Hey what time is it babe?"

"About 6:30, one of the babies is restless," she told him. "Just go back to sleep,"

"Ah, it's too late now, I'm awake," Tom said as he rolled over and stroked Sam's bump.

"I love you, and I'm sorry that I over reacted yesterday," tom said as he kissed Sam. She returned the kiss and then stopped.

"It's stopped kicking me tom! It likes you! It could be a sign, that it's yours, not Iain's!" Sam exclaimed!

"Awww I hope the tinkers are mine, I just can't wait to meet them now!" tom said, his paternal skills kicking in.

A few hours passed, and finally Fletch, Tess and the kids showed up at the door.

"Come in, "I said, as I waddled over to the kitchen to pour drinks. "Food is in the kitchen,"

The kids hopped into the kitchen to make neat work of the buffet, that I had made, and then they sat on the floor in the living room.

"How are they settling with the change bro," I asked.

"I think they miss Nat, a little but they all love Tess lots. And to be honest, I think they are a little too young to understand," he replied to me.

"Yeah, I love having your kids around," Tess said, as she bounced little baby Alex up and down on her lap.

Most of the afternoon was spent talking about the wedding which was tomorrow, and how Fletch had prepared for it. Everything is set for my little brother getting married again.

Tess was staying the night at our place with the girls, so that fletch wouldn't see his bride on the big day. There was so much excitement buzzing around!


	30. Chapter 30

Time had crept up on us, as we were getting ready in our dresses. The big day had arrived. Tess and the 4 bridesmaids, Evie, Ella, Sam and Zoe were ready. They all had matching turquoise dresses. Fletches two girls also had baskets of flowers that they were going to sprinkle in the church in front of Tess, as she walked down the aisle. The bridesmaids were ready and were waiting for Tess, as Charlie walked in. he was giving Tess away, for the second time.

"Tess, Charlie is here," Sam shouted up, when suddenly a beautiful crisp white-dressed Tess appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Awww, even more beautiful than last time," Zoe said, as her best friend walked down towards them.

"Yeah, just make sure he's a keeper this time Tess," Charlie said as he nudged the bride. She giggled back and hugged him.

"He is Charlie, he is," Tess said as the old fashioned Rolls Royce car drove up onto Sam's drive.

The driver hopped out and opened the carriage door until we were all in and then he whisked us off to the little church that Fletch had chosen. We all got out and congregated at the back of the church.

The bridal march began as Ella, and Evie walked down the aisle sprinkling flowers, Fletch who was standing at the front waiting for his bride to be had a overjoyed look on his face. Tess then followed with Charlie and behind were Sam and Zoe.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered her in the eyes of god to witness the marriage of Adrian Fletcher and Teresa Bateman, "the priest began "if anyone now has any reason why the two shouldn't be wed, speak now or forever hold your peace,"

There was a silence that lasted a few seconds. Before the priest began with all the usual boring wedding speech. After around half an hour, the best part of the wedding.

"I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride,"

Fletch dived towards Tess and kissed her with a little too much passion and lust. The congregation clapped with joy. Once the kiss broke apart there was a gasp of relief.

"Finally, Mr and Mrs Fletcher," Tess announced as they all made their way towards the reception


	31. Chapter 31

**hey, just to let you know, I do not own the lyrics, that belong to Disney. be our guest is also my fave Disney song! ;) enjoy the chapter. also a big thanks for everyone who follows this story, you helped me when I was going to give in to my writers block! :D Emma x **

Once all of the family and friends were gathered into the reception hall, Sam got up onto the stage and beckoned silence amongst the crowd. "Ladies and gentlemen, the newlyweds," she shouted as Fletch and Tess entered the room. Everyone applauded as they sat down, and then Sam beckoned silence again. "I believe that fletches children have been practising something that they would wish to show us. Ladies and gentlemen I would like to present you with "be our guest" from beauty and the beast," Sam said as she left the stage.

Mikey entered the stage and began to sing

_Ma chere Mademoiselle, it is with deepest pride and greatest pleasure that we welcome you tonight. And now we invite you to relax, let us pull up a chair as the dining room proudly presents - your dinner!_

The girls entered and began to dance as Mikey continued to sing,

_Be our guest! Be our guest! Put our service to the test Tie your napkin 'round your neck, Cherie And we'll provide the rest Soup du jour Hot hors d'oeuvre Why, we only live to serve Try the grey stuff It's delicious Don't believe me? Ask the dishes They can sing, they can dance After all, Miss, this is France And a dinner here is never second best Go on, unfold your menu Take a glance and then you'll Be our guest Oui, our guest Be our guest! Beef ragout Cheese soufflé Pie and pudding "en flambé" We'll prepare and serve with flair….._

Suddenly the music cut short. Mikey and the girls look horrified! Suddenly a figure appeared on the stage, one that was not welcomed or even invited. A face that Sam especially didn't want to see. Iain.


	32. Chapter 32

"Oh sorry, did I spoil something special?" the evil voice of Iain sounded across the hall. Everyone had gone silent. "I just came to tell you all a special story about the grooms very own sister, little Samantha over there," he cackled

Sam looked at Fletch who mouthed at her to stay calm. Fletches traumatised children had jumped down the stage and ran to their dad for protection. No one dared move as Iain seemed to have them all under his reins

"Well, once upon a time ladies and gentlemen me and Sam were a happy couple. We both served in the army for some time. In fact we were so happy that we did this…." Iain began, pressing a button that projected a video of him and Sam having sex, onto the wall.

A few people gasped and parents closed their children's eyes and ears.

"oh that's not all people, Sam is such a slut, that she lets me fuck her anywhere!" Iain said, projecting the video of him raping Sam in the bar. This angered Sam.

"Oh my god! How dare you! You fucking raped me you cunt, and then you ruin my brother's wedding day to tell the world that apparently I'm the slut?" she yelled at him.

He replied with laughter, and then said "oh that brother that fucks people when he's married to another?" he said showing his slideshow of pornographic images of Tess and Fletch that he took the same night he raped Sam.

All of a sudden the doors burst open and there was lots of voices.

"Iain dean, you're under arrest for harassment and showing sexually explicit images to civilians," one voice shouted as the police force ran towards Iain arresting him.

There was shock amongst the guests. Who had rang the police?


End file.
